


May 3, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl was a bit shocked when Amos fed the chickens instead of devouring them.





	May 3, 2002

I never created DC.

Supergirl was a bit shocked when Amos fed the chickens instead of devouring them and remembered he remained an alien.

THE END


End file.
